A Long Way From Home
by XxKMacxX
Summary: Set in the future, Special Agent Veronica Mars finds herself in NYC, and running into people from her past left and right.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars, no matter how much I would wish/dream it. The characters and main plotline is owned by Rob Thomas.

**A/N**: A future VM fanfic. This is set after she has started her full-time job at the FBI, has been through Academy, and has also graduated from Hearst. (so, say about 4-5 years after season 3 ended). If any of you have seen the promo for season 4 that Thomas made (it's on youtube), this takes place during what would be that season. Any FBI in this are most likely from the promo (like Seth, whom the FF starts out with)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

_You know you've arrived in New York city when you're surrounded by Broadway plays, families with overstuffed shopping bags, tourists taking one too many pictures, and the corner shops with cheap souvenirs. But I'm not here to do some shopping and dream of being whisked away to Oz or some other play-fantasy. This is business._

"Hey Ronnie, why don't we go see Avenue Q instead?"

24 year old Veronica Mars spun around from the Statue of Liberty miniature she was intently studying, and glared at her partner.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me Ronnie, Seth? And why is it that I always end up getting stuck with you as my partner?" Ignoring the second part of her complaint, he grinned down at her.

"What's wrong Agent Mars, are you sensitive to pet names? Is it a name that one of your boyfriends used to use?" Her glare intensified. "Ok ok! I won't call you Ronnie. Happy now?"

"Yes. Now, let's get a move on this case. Chief won't be happy if he finds out that we spent a portion of our time in New York standing in the middle of Time Square contemplating a Broadway show instead of work."

------------------

Veronica walked in to the NYPD office, and with Seth on her tail, she marched right up to the front desk. She started talking before the receptionist had a chance to form the words "good afternoon."

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Mars, and this is Special Agent Thompson. We're from the office in Virginia."

"Oh yes, yes. I was told to keep an eye out for you. I'll have the files to you right away. Go ahead and have a seat."

Instead of sitting, Veronica starts to examine the wanted posters, and notices posted around the wall. She made a mental note about it to inform her father later on about their style, for he's always wondering how the "big shots" did it.

"Special Agent? I was informed to ask you to follow me to a room down the hall. The officer who is the head for this case would like to have a few words with you."

After they arrived in the room, which seemed to be a mix of a bare office and an interrogation room from Neptune, Veronica proceeded to the window and looked out into the Big Apple.

"Veronica, you should probably sit down now. She said the officer will be here shortly."

"Don't you remember anything from Quantico, Seth? We're above the police. We're the feds, and we call all the shots."

The door opened and closed shut, signaling the entrance of the officer, but Veronica didn't move an inch from her position at the window. Not even when she heard him move from the door to right behind her, and could hear his breathing towards her left ear.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Miss Veronica Mars."

She turned and stared at him breathlessly. "Hello Leo."

* * *

**A/N**: So that's the end of Chapter 1. I'm not sure what's going to happen, or who is going to show up from the season yet. So… I had an idea, and it's an idea that requires you to R&R, because you're going to be the helpers in writing it. I want to know what your ideas are about what could possibly happen in the next chapter. I won't use every I get for each chapter, but I will use some… and some might come in later chapters. So, let me know what you guys think! And I'll put it to some good use, and hopefully a FF will come out that you will love (or at least somewhat like) and enjoy! 


	2. A Surprise Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, no matter how much I would wish/dream it. The characters and main plotline is owned by Rob Thomas.

A/N: So, I was so excited about reviews! I couldn't wait to write some more for you guys. I was going to make this a "boring" chapter and have it deal mainly with the reason they're in NYC... it still does, but it's got some twists! I still haven't decided which ship to use yet... but you're definitely gonna have some LoVe mixed in somewhere, don't worry. I'm not that mean, I promise!  
So, keep reviewing! And you'll get more chapters! I promise:-)

* * *

"So, what's the case entail officer?"

Before Leo could reply, Seth's voice came sharply from his place at the windowsill.

"You have got to be kidding me, Mars! The two of you stand there looking at the other, and the best thing you can come up with is about the case?"

"This isn't a high school reunion, Seth!"

For the next few minutes, the three attempted to occupy themselves through the awkward silence. Seth pretended to be transfixed with a falling snowflake, Veronica was leaned against the interrogation table picking at her nails, and Leo was leaning back in the chair next to her, watching the petite blonde with an amused look.

"You know, that's a terrible habit."

"Leo…"

"Alright! I give up. Brace yourself though, you may find this particular case very interesting."

"You've got my complete attention."

"There's a guy floating around New York City with his daughter. The problem is, he's been in hiding for a few years, and some pretty powerful people are looking for him. We don't know his alias, but we've got all of his personal information, right down to videos from his homecoming dance back in sophomore year of high school."

"So what, he's some runaway kid who upset his parents or something? Ok, that's great and I could understand this I guess… but why would this interest me again?"

"Veronica, the guy's Duncan Kane."

* * *

After reviewing the case, and setting up more meeting points, Veronica and Seth headed back towards Times Square.

_Dear Abbey__What do you do when your work and your old life collide?_

"Hey Seth, I'll take you up on that showing of Avenue Q now."

"Wait a minute Mars."

Veronica ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey! I said wait a minute!"

She turned and glared. "What?"

"When he says 'Kane', did he mean like the Kane Software Kanes?"

"Yes Seth, that's what he meant. And, your point?"

"This Leo guy thought that this would interest you… why?"

She sighed. "Duncan Kane is my ex, and his sister was my best friend before she was murdered. I've got to go… think about some things. I'll meet you tomorrow."

With that, Veronica walked away from him.

_Duncan, what are you doing in New York? Our plan was flawless. You could raise Lilly in peace, away from Celeste and from Meg's parents. Why the hell are you risking that? What is going on in your head?_

"Ronnie! Veron---"

"Seth! What have I told you about that name…"

As she turned around to scream more, she found herself face to face with a smirk she knew all too well.

"Logan."

* * *

A/N: So... did ya like it, no? Let me know! Does it have enough juicy drama potential? Or does it need more? Don't be afraid to let me have it! 


	3. Snow Ride

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars, no matter how much I would wish/dream it. The characters and main plotline is owned by Rob Thomas.

**A/N**: So, you guys get two updates back to back. It's my Thanksgiving present to you! Well, really, it was that I got really bored at work the past two days, so I've been using the notepads there to write on. I did try to make this chapter at least a little longer, so hopefully you'll like it. And, yeah, it's a MAJOR LoVe chapter... ok, it's ONLY a LoVe chapter, nothing else! Enjoy!!! 3 And keep on reviewing. I had at least 6 reviews today alone, so I got really excited. The more you guys review, the more this'll be updated!!

* * *

::Flashback::

_Veronica and Logan were sitting at a table in Hearst's cafeteria. It's their sophomore year, and arguments were becoming more and more natural. The current being one of the worst._

_"Why can't you just accept the fact that we belong together? Why do you have to insist on being stubborn Veronica?"_

_"Me stubborn?__ Why don't you go look in the mirror! You're the one who keeps pushing although we're both spoken for. And, you know what, I'm happy with Piz. I mean, yeah, sure, he's safe and awkward, but he's nice. So, I'm happy. Have you ever thought that, oh, I don't know, maybe I don't want to be epic? Maybe, God forbid, I want to be normal and live a normal, dull life instead of having bloodshed!"_

_"I don't think you have much of a choice Ronnie."_

_"Oh, I do. Logan __Echolls__, I want you out of my life now. You don't exist, and you never have."_

_With that, Veronica stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a shocked and hurt Logan behind._

::end flashback::

"Wait, you know my name! What happened to 'you don't exist'?"

"I…um…"

"Do my ears deceive me? The great Veronica Mars at a loss for words? I'm touched to have such a high honor."

"I wouldn't so much call it an honor, you caught me off—"

"You look cold.. I think they call this snow here in the North. So, here, I brought you some coffee."

Veronica looked back and forth between the steaming cup and the handsome face she was encaptured by.

"Don't worry Ronnie, I didn't do anything to it. I'm a grown man now, I don't do those things anymore."

Veronica laughed and took the coffee. "Yeah right, Logan. I had a better chance at getting a pony from Dad as a graduation gift when we were eighteen than of you ever growing up."

"Well, then I'm going to have to prove it to you."

A smirk spread across her face. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"First, you need to go put on the most elegant thing you have, and I'll pick you up at six."

* * *

Veronica paced across the apartment that she was occupying for the duration of the Kane case. She looked at her watch: 5:50.

_What are you doing, Mars? Why are you getting worked up over Logan? It's not like you love him or anything._

No, she knew that wasn't true. She did love him, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Veronica walked over to the full-length mirror for examination. She wore a floor-length, straight dark purple haltered gown with a low back. Maybe too low. Her long, wavy blonde hair was pulled into a loose clipped ponytail, and her makeup showed off her eyes to perfection.

_Careful girl, if I were Logan, I'd try my hardest to get in your bed tonight. __Especially seeing this outfit on you._

But, then again, they haven't spoke in almost three years, and she didn't leave it off on good terms. She checked the time again. Only 5 minutes passed.

_Why can't Logan ever be earl--_.

Her thought was cut off by a knock on the door and Logan's voice announcing his presence. Veronica grabbed her black purse and shawl, and opened the door for him. Her eyes widened in delight at seeing him in his tuxedo, a sight she always rated up with the seven World Wonders. He took her hand and kissed it softly, to which Veronica blushed.

"Why Miss Mars, hasn't the FBI taught you anything? You're wearing emotions on your sleeve more than ever."

She went to punch his shoulder, but Logan caught her hand, pulled her towards him with his other hand placed on her back, and dipped her.

"You're beautiful. The dress is a perfect match for you."

He pulled her back up to him, their faces so close they could feel the other's breath, lost in a locked gaze.

"And I still manage to cause you to be speechless."

Before she could blink, Logan had let her go and was placing her shawl around her.

"Thank you, Logan."

"For the compliments? I have a book written. You should read it, full of witty one-liners that can get you in bed with any girl."

This time she did manage to punch him.

"No, for the shawl! And there will be no bed-getting into tonight!"

He chuckled. "It was my pleasure." He held out a bent arm for her to take. "Shall we go?"

She placed her hand into the crook of his arm, and let him lead her downstairs. When they got to the front doors, there was a horse-drawn carriage waiting for them.

"Logan…"

"What, you didn't expect a limo did you? Honestly, I thought this would have more class, and I am trying to make a better impression on you."

"But why?"

He helped her up into the seat, and sat down next to her. After handing the driver a slip with an address on it, he turned his attention back to Veronica.

"I knew that if I really wanted you back, I was going to have to change something about me."

"But you don't have to do this Logan. I mean, it's nice, but talking works the same."

"I know it does. But this is more fun. And besides, you said the word pony earlier, and I wanted to make that wish come true by bringing one to you."

She smiled as she watched the horse almost glide around central park. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the snow fall, before Veronica turned back to Logan.

"Where are we going?"

The smirk returned to his face. "Well, telling you would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?"

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his side. He lifted her face up slightly, and kissed her softly on the lips as the carriage continued to move towards their final destination.

* * *

A/N: teehee, I do love cliff hangers. I really do. Sorry if they keep you guys in suspense, but, hey, that's pretty much the only way to keep a reader interested after a while! So, LoVe it? Hate it? As always, let me know! 


	4. Just a Spoonful of Sugar

Chapter 4- Just a Spoonful of Sugar

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars, no matter how much I would wish/dream it. The characters and main plotline is owned by Rob Thomas.

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me forever to update! End of semester's soooo busy, and we just finished classes today, so I thought I'd celebrate with you guys! Hope you like it:-)

* * *

As they finished their ride through Central Park, Logan motioned to the driver to stop by a black limo that was waiting for them. As he helped Veronica get out of the carriage (being a gentleman, Logan got out first and offered her his hand), they watched as a young girl of about 7 run up to the horse.

"Oh look Mother! Look how beautiful! Imagine riding in it! They must be a prince and princess. Can I ride too, Mommy? You always say that I'm a princess…"

"Oh honey, I wish we could, but we don't have the money. Maybe next time."

Before Veronica could blink, Logan had left her side, and was talking to the driver. Then he ran to the retreating mother and daughter, bringing them back to the carriage.

"You really don't have to do this, sir."

"Nonsense, it's my pleasure. Also, take these. They're tickets for the 9 o'clock showing of one of Broadway's best shows. You'll have your own balcony, and this carriage will take you right there."

Once they were in the limo, Veronica couldn't stop gaping at him.

"What?"

"You are a changed man, Mr. Echolls. The Logan I knew would have never done that."

"I told you, Ronnie, I'm not that guy anymore."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each watching the world outside the limo, lost in thought, until Veronica's stomach made a low rumble. Logan chuckled.

"I guess you're a little hungry, huh?"

"A little? I could eat a horse!"

He smirked and asked if she could hold on a little longer.

"But I thought we were going out for dinner."

"We are, but I've got something in plan, first."

"Like what?"

"You'll see when we get inside, but, right now, we're here."

He came around to let her out, and got a childlike grin while he watched her take in their surroundings.

"Logan Echolls, you're taking me to a Broadway play?"

"Yep."

"And it's Mary Poppins?!"

"Yes it is. I've heard a lot of good about this play, and I remember it was one of your favorites when we were younger."

He held out the crook of his arm.

"So shall we?"

She slipped her hand into his arm and they went inside the New Amsterdam Theater.

* * *

They ended up sitting in the second private balcony off of the stage; the first being occupied by the mother and daughter from the park. Throughout the show, Logan's attention kept turning towards Veronica. He smiled each time her expression matched the little girl one balcony over, which was very often. He loved how his Ronnie's eyes would light up as Mary Poppins flew over the audience, and how she gasped as Bert walked sideways and upside-down on the frame of the stage. He knew the Veronica from Neptune would never be this outgoing about anything, at least not around him, and he realized he was already falling deeper in love with the woman she had become. As the show ended, he watched her stand up, applauding, and stood up by her side, joining her in the ovation. When she turned to him, he saw the tears that brimmed her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Logan. I loved it."

"it was my pleasure."

With that, he gave Veronica his arm and led her to the Planet Hollywood in Times Square.

"What did you like most, Ronnie?" he asked as they sat in the deserted restaurant (which Logan managed to get for the two of them privately). He listened intently as he watched her face illuminate as she talked about kites, living statues, flying up chimneys, and all the harmonies in the songs. When she asked what his favorite part was, he just chuckled.

"I had a better show to watch, and I just had an encore performance."

"What do you mean, Logan?"

"Your face, when it lights up like that, is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd ya think?? Like it, no? Yeah, I know, I cut it off in the middle of their dinner conversation... but I thought it'd be awesome to end with that line (if ONLY guys were like that in real life!!!!!) So, yeah, read and review please? 


	5. A Step in the Right Direction?

Chapter 5- A Step in the "Right" Direction? 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars, no matter how much I would wish/dream it. The characters and main plotline is owned by Rob Thomas.

**A/N: **I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with college, and applying for an internship with Disney, etc. But, my schedule's starting to finally settle down, so maybe I can update some more again? Let me know what you guys think of the new chapter! 3 xoxo

* * *

"Hello… earth to Mars. I sure hope wherever you just went to had something to do with us finding this Kane guy."

Veronica's mind snapped back to reality. Truth is, the location of Duncan Kane had been the last thing on her mind during the past two days.

.:Flashback:.

_"So what have you been doing with yourself, Logan?" _

_Veronica watched the handsome young man stretch his arms and smirk._

_"Well, I followed some of Big Dick's advice he once shared, and invested a good chunk of dear ole' dad's money into the stocks, and, following my advice, I'm now a sponsor of the Invisible Children movement in Uganda. I've actually gone down there with your pal, Wallace. Remember him? __I hear he's become a stranger to you as well as the rest of us."_

_"Well I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with the whole agent thing, I haven't had any time for any type of social life."_

_"And this is the point in which I thank you in, Miss Mars."_

_"For what?"_

_"For once again letting me know that there is no mister that you need to check in with, especially when you're out with a danger like me."_

_Veronica laughed at him, and continued to enjoy the evening that she spent accompanied by a guy she can remember getting into so many fights with in the past. _

_Come to think of it, she couldn't remember when she felt this happy just being there, talking to him, and laughing as if nothing was wrong in the world._

.:end flashback:.

"Mars… you left again? It's like I talk to you, and all you do is space."

"Don't worry, she does that a lot actually."

Both agents looked up in time to see Leo walk back into the room with a set of manila files in his hands. As he spread them out across the metal table, Veronica made a mental note of the labels: "Previous Sightings," "Family Influence," "Past Relations," "Meg Manning/Manning Family," and finally "Veronica Mars."

Veronica couldn't help but laugh, "Well, isn't that just lovely. The more this case unfolds, the more I seem to be somewhat involved with everything. Man, and I thought this would be another run-of-the-mill procedure! Let me see those files."

She picked up all five files, and started to leaf through them, noticing that the Manning and the Kane influenced files being the most extensive. She read through some of the information the police department had gathered, and felt like she was catching up on the latest gossip. According to the reports, Jake Kane had died, and left his almost his entire fortune to his granddaughter. That didn't surprise Veronica, since she knew his late daughter, Lilly Kane, had been his favorite, and he never quite got over the fact that Aaron Echolls had killed his baby girl. Clearly, this was Duncan's motive to come back from his sunny hideaway, but why was he still in hiding, and why were they looking for him?

Then she saw it. At the very end of the file's contents, it was there in plain black and white writing.

Celeste Kane supposedly did not approve of her dear husband's beneficiary, and was determined to get at her son first.

The Manning's file included procedure DNA sampling of Meg, taken right before she had died, the daughter's certificate of birth, the reward put out by the Manning's for their granddaughter, and the press release they placed the day after Jake Kane's death, announcing that the Kane fortune would take care of the child better than they could.

The other files included his hobbies back in high school, pictures drawn of his supposed present facial structure, his friends from school and their social statuses, and stories of how people had "seen" him on the beaches of either Florida or California.

The only file that didn't contain any information was that of her own. Veronica looked up at Leo in question.

"We figured that you could probably give us some extra insight on what happened with this guy, Mars. Word has it, you played a major part in his life. You two dated, you were not only his sister's best friend, but also his girlfriend's best friend, and you're the god-mother of his daughter. Hey, who knows, you might have even had something to do with his disappearance."

"I may know a thing or two, Leo. But I'm not going to come out with it right away. A lot of this was between me and Duncan, and I can't reveal this information without a more proper permit."

"I had a feeling you would say that, and that makes us suspect that you are a part of the crime committed in his disappearance."

With this, Leo cuffed both of Veronica's hands behind her back, and led her into the jail cells, leaving a stunned Seth behind in the interrogation room.

* * *

Logan was sitting in the living room of his suite, flipping through the channels on the television, and thinking back to the glorious moments he spent in the presence of Veronica, when the phone rang. When he went to go pick it up, he couldn't help but laugh when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Logan, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Chapter 5 of the tale of Veronica in the big apple! Like it? Hate it? Let me know! xoxo. 


	6. A Bit of Awkwardness

Chapter 5- A Bit of Awkwardness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars, no matter how much I would wish/dream it. The characters and main plotline is owned by Rob Thomas.

**A/N: **I swear I didn't die! haha... I'm so sorry that it's been months since I've last updated, but I had the worst semester between Feb and May, then my summer was jam-packed... not to mention I had a pretty bad writer's block... And yeah, this chapter's not that long (another sorry!!), but it was all that would come to my mind for this story! I managed to get myself hooked on Twilight in June, when I saw the first teaser trailer (one of those people who has to read the books before I see the movie haha), so my brain's been taken over by a shiny vampire... or seven. haha. BUT, I finally managed to update you guys... since we needed to get Veronica out of jail somehow, right?!

* * *

Logan let his gaze shift uncomfortably to the petite blonde sitting in the passenger seat. After the stress Veronica had gone through in the past few hours, the upcoming conversation seemed like the last thing that should be started, but he knew that he had no choice but to bring it up. He opened his mouth to speak, paused, and ruffled his hair with his hand. Instead of continuing his thoughts out loud, Logan let his mind drift back just a little.

_.:Flashback:._

_Logan still couldn't believe he was walking into the NYPD headquarters, when he heard his name being shouted behind him. He stopped walking briefly to let Leo catch up to him, and the two walked towards the cells in anything but silence._

"_So, Logan, I see that you ran into Veronica." Leo eyed him suspiciously, remembering the trouble from back in Neptune days._

"_It's not what you're thinking dep. We had dinner, and went to a show. Pretty basic. Old friends catching up, ya know?"_

"_Whatever, Echolls, I just don't want to see Veronica get hurt again."  
"I wasn't the one who put her behind bars, now was I?"_

_They were at the metal door, where the blonde in question sat on the other side. Both men stood in silence for what felt like eternity to Logan. Finally, he went to reach for the door, and was once again interrupted by Leo's voice._

"_Have you talked to her about it?"_

"_Not yet."_

_With that, he opened the door and found himself face to face with Veronica behind bars._

"_Well, now this is a change in scenario."_

"_Whatever, Logan, just thanks for coming to get me."_

_He couldn't erase the smirk that played on his face the whole time he watched Leo release her from her prison, but not even Veronica could notice the tense feeling behind the smile in his eyes._

_.:End Flashback:._

Once he brought himself back to the present day, Logan decided to let the subject in his mind drop, and instead decided to tease the little blonde into curiosity.

"So… I see you ran into that cop-buddy of yours. Did he put you behind bars for being too damn sexy for your own good?"



Veronica couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was obvious that the charm of the old Logan still existed in part in his new persona.

"Well?" Apparently, he wasn't going to take silence for an answer either.

"No, Logan, I didn't." A smile played on her face. "I'm not you, you know."

He chuckled at her statement, making sure she knew it didn't go unnoticed.

"What was the reason, then? You wouldn't let him take you to a play, and he got jealous?"

"It was just work business, ok?"

"Sure it was… so did you run into any other exes while you were here? Because, I need to know, in case your buddy Piz wants to get into another fight.. although I would hope that he would be past the childness." He joked, hoping it would catch her interest. It did.

"What is that about Piz?"

"Miss FBI not keeping tabs on all of her ex lovers? Well, now, that's a shock."

"Logan… what do you know that I don't?"

He grinned, he knew he had her complete attention.

"Well, Piz is in New York as well. We really should try to get in touch with him, maybe we could have a reunion of your fan club. Although, it might be easier to just call him while he's on the air, rather than trying to get in touch with him when he's not in the studio."

"PIZ HAS A SHOW?!"

"Yes, Miss Mars, your college lover has hit it big in the Big Apple."

He let her sit in silence for a good twenty minutes, while she pondered over the fact that all—well, almost all—of her ex-boyfriends from Neptune were in the same city once again. Logan wondered if Veronica was thinking about how strange it was to have so much of her past in the same place, and then his mind brought him back to the questions he really needed to ask her.

"Veronica…"

She looked up at him with an amused expression on her face, which she quickly dropped when she noticed how tense and uncomfortably pained his face had changed into.

"Yeah Logan?"

"What is it about Ducan that you're afraid to tell Leo and the FBI?"

* * *

**A/N:** as I said, not the longest chapter in the world, and I do apologize for that... but, where I ended it does give me possibilities as for where to take it, so I'm hoping it'll turn out alright in the end. As always, R&R.

For those Piz fans, you might get lucky, and he might appear. keep on the look out!

Hugs,  
KMac


End file.
